


Can't Let You Fall Overboard

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie's boat ride isn't what they expected it to be, but they make the best of it. They're just happy to spend some time with each other.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 45





	Can't Let You Fall Overboard

It was supposed to be a simple date. A romantic boat ride for the Princess of Hell and her girlfriend. But one learned very quickly that nothing was ever simple in Hell.

There were a lot of lovers renting boats that day so, like them, Charlie and Vaggie were tricked into getting a special “lovers experience” boat ride. The boats looked normal at first but they had a feature for privacy and various features that made the experience more enjoyable.

When it really came down to it guess you could say that it could be a small love hotel room, minus the bed.

Charlie was embarrassed that she didn’t know about any of this and Vaggie kept yelling at the guy who made them pay extra for that boat, but Charlie accepted it because all she wanted was a romantic boat ride with Vaggie.

“Come on, lets go.” Charlie lead her toward the boat.

“But this bastard did this just so he could charge us more!” Vaggie already had a knife ready to stab the guy.

Charlie stepped into the boat and waited for Vaggie to take her hand, “It’s fine, I’m a Princess remember. Besides I just wanna spend some time with you, I don’t care what it is.”

Vaggie smiled and it still baffled her how Charlie could calm her down in a matter of seconds. She took Charlie’s hand and stepped into the boat, almost tripping and falling but Charlie held her tightly against her body.

“Careful now. I can’t have you falling overboard. We’d have to go back and you could get sick.” Charlie’s tone was both playful and filled with genuine concern for her girlfriend’s well being.

They smiled at each other and sat down. The boat started sailing and they relaxed. Charlie curled up into Vaggie’s side and Vaggie wrapped her arm around her.

“This is nice isn’t it?” Charlie smiled up to her girlfriend.

“It is. We haven’t really spend much time together like this recently.” Vaggie said smiling back at her.

“It was nice of Alastor to recommenced that we take some time off.”, she had to admit she really missed spending more time with Vaggie.

Vaggie frowned at the mention of Alastor’s name, “I bet he’s gonna burn down the Hotel by the time we’re back.”

“I doubt it. He’s having fun in the Hotel, he wouldn’t throw that away. Although I can’t say I’m happy at how much he enjoys it when out patients do something wrong. At least he’s kinda supportive. In his own way.” Charlie kissed her girlfriend’s cheek in an attempt to calm her down in case her words weren’t enough.

“I guess so, I still don’t trust that smiling bastard.” Vaggie wasn’t frowning anymore but at least she sounded like she was in a better mood.

“I know, nether do I. He’s still shady as fuck.” Charlie laughed and Vaggie joined her.

They shared a brief but loving kiss and Charlie tucked her head under Vaggie’s chin. Vaggie stroked her hair with one hand while holding Charlie’s own hand with the other.

“We should rearrange our schedule, I miss being with you. Not the making out and sex parts, well actually yeah those too, but I miss just being together with you, spending time with each other.” Charlie whispered.

“Yeah I know how you feel hun. When we get back we’ll see what we can do about that.” Vaggie kissed Charlie on the forehead.

They enjoyed the rest of the boat ride, they never used the extra lovers features, they just enjoyed the fact that they could spend this time in each others arms. Once the ride ended Vaggie did in fact stab the guy who made them get that boat.


End file.
